Teenage Amnesiac
by Literati Lover
Summary: What if during Episode 10, Fever, Hanna wasn't the one who was hit by "A"? What if it was Aria? What will happen to her? What will Ezra think?
1. Prologue

Pretty Little Liars: Teenage Amnesiac

Rating: T

Summary: What if during Episode 10, Fever, Hanna wasn't the one who was hit by "A"? What if it was Aria? What will happen to her? What will Ezra think?

_**Aria's POV**_

I smiled as I gazed into Ezra's eyes, eyes that haunted my dreams. As his lips glided perfectly over mine, I sighed with contentment.

He had asked me for forgiveness! He actually wanted me back! I couldn't be happier.

Ezra's warm, strong hands cupped my face, as his fingers tickled my cheeks. Each place they touched felt like trails of fire blazing across my skin.

It didn't feel like this with Noel. Not even close.

It's so much different with Ezra. When I kiss him, it's like we're the only two people in my world. Age doesn't matter. "Status" doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're together and that our bodies fit perfectly against one another.

I was so happy that I was just vibrating with excitement.

Wait.

Vibrating?

I pulled away from Ezra, glancing down towards my phone. I saw Hanna's face flash across the screen, and I grabbed for it quickly, opening the text.

_S.O.S. _

_I know who A is. Heading to the parking lot._

My eyes widened, and I quickly turned to Ezra telling him I had to go.

"What's wrong, Aria? Is everything okay?" he asked, worriedly. I wanted to assure him that everything was fine. That everything _**would**_ be fine, now that we knew who A was. Our lives could finally go back to some semblance of normal. But I didn't have time to tell him. Instead, I threw open my door, clutching my phone to my chest, as I shouted "Everything's fine."

I took off running through the woods back to the parking lot.

This was it. Everything would finally be okay. We would finally put an end to A.

I saw Emily and Spencer coming as well, but I was closer to Hanna than they were.

"Hanna!" I yelled, running towards her, anxious to hear the news as soon as possible. Just as I was nearing closer, I saw headlights coming straight at us. Not having time to think, the most I could do was shove Hanna away.

I couldn't even check to see if she was alright, because the last thing I remembered was the world turning black.

*A/N: I'm just going to be honest and tell you that I will probably never finish this story. I am currently working at my first job as a nurse, going to grad school, and trying to plan a wedding….plus taking care of my family. But this idea popped into my head, and I just HAD to write it. I hope that I keep enough inspiration to finish it. But oftentimes I become so busy that I don't even remember about the story. By the time I think about it, I've forgotten the plot.

So anyway, I promise no updates. But hopefully they come anyway. Your reviews definitely encourage me to write!


	2. What is going on? Hanna's POV

_**Hanna's POV**_

My body froze when I saw the headlights. I should have moved. I should have run, but I couldn't think. I was frozen.

By the time I registered what was happening, I had fallen to the ground, only to watch as Aria's body collided with the vehicle.

I tried to scream in horror, but my voice didn't reach my throat.

What had just happened? Why did she do this? Why would she take the hit for me?

I reached up my shaking hand to wipe the tears that had begun to fall.

Aria, you idiot. You stupid idiot. Why did you go and get yourself hit by a car?

I cried hysterically, my shoulders shaking in fear and dread. I didn't begin to focus until I saw Spencer kneeling over Aria's limp body as Emily dialed 911.

"Aria…." I said, through my tears.

Never had I been so afraid in my life.

I looked to Spencer for reassurance. She was always the strong one, holding us together. But even she had lost her calm.

"She's not breathing," Spencer said in a panic.

"Aria, can you hear me? Wake up! Please wake up!" I said, through my tears.

I cannot even count the minutes that we sat, waiting for the ambulance. Maybe it was a few. Maybe it was hours. It felt like days.

Finally, they arrived, rushing to inspect Aria's body. I attempted to stand, but my body collapsed. I guess my ankle was not a fan of my fall. Then again, I couldn't really complain, considering that I should have been the one lying lifeless on the ground.

I heard a buzzing sound, and I looked down to see Aria's phone in her hand. I quickly grabbed it and shoved it in my pocket, hoping that no one had noticed. After what I had just witnessed between Aria and Mr. Fitz, I wanted to make sure that the phone didn't fall into the wrong hands. Who knew what kind of things might be on it?

The ambulance gathered Aria up on a stretcher, and I felt the tears begin to pour. I thought of Aria, lying there lifeless, and I remembered how cruel the world could be.

First, it took Allison. To think of such a lively person being reduced to a lifeless form made me shudder. And now possibly Aria, the strong-willed, beautiful, intelligent friend that I knew I could always count on. Seeing her in this state was one of the most wretched things I have ever experienced. But I knew I had to be strong. It was what Aria would have wanted.

I forced all of my weight onto my good leg, reaching out my hand as Emily pulled me up. I wrapped my arms around them as we watched them load Aria into the ambulance. I said a silent prayer, hoping that someone would hear me.

"Wait, she's been hurt too," I heard Spencer say, her voice uneasy.

"What's hurt?" the paramedic asked, calmly.

"Just my ankle. No big," I said lightly, trying to ease the tension.

"Well, we'd better take a look at it," he said, leading me over to the ambulance and helping me in.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Emily said, looking frightened.

I nodded as the ambulance door closed, and Emily and Spencer's faces disappeared.

I felt my phone vibrate, and I reached down to grab it nervously.

_I was aiming for you, but that's okay. I told her when students kiss teachers, someone gets hurt. Maybe next time she'll learn her lesson—if there is a next time._

_-A_

I felt my breath catch in my throat, as I tried to hold back the tears. Tears of guilt. Tears of anger. Tears of worry.

Noel Kahn, I hate you. Stalking is one thing, but potential murder. And of the girl you were dating. This is on a whole different level. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I was going to make sure that Noel was taken care of for good.

I felt another buzz and looked down curiously to see what the next text read. I noticed that it wasn't my phone though. It was then that I remembered I had Aria's phone in my pocket as well.

I felt guilty reading her texts, but I needed to see what was going on. Maybe these would give me some clues.

_Are you okay? You ran off in such a hurry. Are we okay?_

_-E_

E must be for Ezra. Ezra Fitz.

I can't believe it. Aria and Mr. Fitz? I just can't wrap my mind around the idea. Did he force her into it?

Although, she definitely didn't _look_ like she was being forced. She looked far too pleased. If I hadn't been so worried about locating A at the time, I probably would have thought that it was hot. Completely hot.

But still, maybe she was pretending. Was she forced?

Was this a first time thing? Did they happen to connect in one of her after class homework help sessions?

Or were those sessions even for homework? Has this been going on all along?

Aria, why aren't you awake to tell me these things? I need to know!

I can't even tell the girls, at least not until I know what's going on. Aria kept this from us for some reason, meaning that she obviously didn't want people to know. I wouldn't appreciate it if she shared my secrets with the world, just because I was unconscious.

I just have to wait until she wakes up to ask her. And she _will_ wake up. She has to. I already lost Ally. I don't know what I would do without Aria too.

The thoughts of loss and loneliness would have consumed me, if we hadn't pulled directly into the hospital entrance at that point.

I quickly tossed my phone, and Aria's phone, into my pockets, as we came to a stop in front of the ER. They rushed Aria into the back immediately, as they sat me in the waiting room to wait.

I sat there waiting for Spencer and Emily to arrive, just staring at the wall, wondering how my life became so difficult.

One day I was just Hefty Hanna. Now, I'm the girl who is being stalked by a person who calls themselves a single LETTER, the girl who has lost one of her best friends to a murderer, and now may possibly lose another best friend to a potentially _different _murderer. Seriously, these things should _not _be happening to a sixteen year old.

I sat there, wondering what I was possibly going to do about everything when I saw Spencer and Emily walk in.

"How is she?" they asked, looking just as scared as they were curious.

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything," I said, trying to hold back the next round of tears. "Why couldn't it just have been me instead? Like it was supposed to be…"

"Oh, Hanna, honey. Don't say that. Aria pushed you out of the way for a reason, because she loves you. She wouldn't want you to feel this way. And maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe they were aiming for any of us, and you just happened to be closest. You don't know A was aiming for you," Emily said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, I do. A told me," I said, grimacing at the name.

"What did A tell you?" they asked, curiously.

"That he was aiming for me," I said, looking down at the hospital floor.

"He? A is a he? You said he. Tell us. Who is A?" Spencer said, eyes wide.

"He's…." I started, but I was cut off by a large group of people entering the hospital. Leading the group was Aria's parents. Her mother and father looking around frantically, while her brother stared ahead, looking petrified. The rest of the group were from Mona's party and a few from school. I guess they had heard about Aria and wanted to come see if she was alright.

"…here," I finished, my eyes landing on Noel.

"Here? A is here? Who? Who is A, Hanna?" Spencer pushed, grabbing my chin and forcing my gaze back to hers.

"Hanna Marin," the nurse said, coming up to the wheelchair they had placed me in. "You're up," she said, wheeling me away.

"Wait, Hanna. Who?" Emily called after me anxiously.

"I'll tell you later. Just please call my mom. And be safe. Make sure the both of you stay together, no matter what," I said as she wheeled me through the electronic doors, Spencer and Emily's scared faces blurring behind them.

***A/N: I hope you like it. I have a plan, but it's taking a while to get there. So I hope you keep reading! And please review so that maybe I'll have the inspiration to finish!


	3. What is this feeling? Aria's POV

Pretty Little Liars: Teenage Amnesiac

Rating: T

Summary: What if during Episode 10, Fever, Hanna wasn't the one who was hit by "A"? What if it was Aria? What will happen to her? What will Ezra think?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The books belong to Sara Shepherd and the TV show belongs to the writers/producers from ABC Family.

Aria's POV

_Beep…. Beep…. Beep. _

I reached my hand out, feeling around for my alarm clock in order to shut off the incessant, annoying beeping.

As I shifted my weight to the right, I felt as though a 50 pound weight had fallen onto my head.

I screamed in agony, as I clutched my forehead.

The beeping seemed to be louder, each beep feeling as though it was sending volts of electricity through my brain.

I writhed in the bed in agony and tried to force my eyes open.

The brightness of the lights felt like knives shooting through my eyes and into my brain. I quickly closed my eyes, trying to dull the sharp, stabbing pain.

What was this feeling? What was this extreme pain?

And why wouldn't my alarm clock shut off?

I heard footsteps coming toward me, gaining speed the louder I moaned.

I hope it was my mom. I hope she could just shut the alarm off for me.

I heard my name being called, and I opened my mouth to respond, but no sound came out. The pain was too excruciating to speak.

The footsteps ceased as they arrived next to my bed.

I went to ask whoever it was to shut off the beeping, but when I went to speak, the only sound echoed through the room was a moan of agony.

I felt as though my chest was becoming wet, and I felt a cool fluid running through my veins.

What is this feeling? What is going on?

I tried to open my mouth to ask, but I felt too tired. The beeping seemed to die out, and then the world faded slowly to black.

A/N: I know this is very short, but I wanted to give you something to keep your interest in the story going. I hope that I have time to update soon, but I am currently working as a nurse almost full time, going to graduate school, and planning my wedding. Plus, my good friend's mother is in the hospital unconscious, and she is going through severe treatments. So I make no promise on any future updates!

I hope you liked it. Please review. That is the reason that I update, because I see all of your wonderful opinions/responses!


End file.
